Chitine (4e Monster)
Chitine Chitines where once human|human]], but were transformed by a dark ritual into a race of spiderlike, four-armed humanoids (all the better to serve the drow). Many chitines fled from drow cities, and have spread through the underdark, but they have largely remained true to the values of chaos and evil imposed upon them by their former drow masters. Chitine Archer |name=Longsword |action=standard |recharge=encounter |keywords=Weapon |effect=+10 Vs. AC; 1d8 + 4 damage. }} |name=Longbow |action=standard |recharge=encounter |keywords=Weapon |effect=Ranged 10/20; +13 Vs. AC; 1d10 + 7 damage. }} |name=Twin Strike |action=standard |recharge=at-will |keywords=Weapon |effect=Ranged 10/20; +13 Vs. AC; two attacks; 1d10 damage. }} |name=Hunter's Shot |action=standard |recharge=encounter |keywords=Weapon |effect=Ranged 10/20; +13 Vs. AC; 2d10 + 7 damage. If the target is the chitine archer's quarry, the attack is against the targets AC or Reflex defense. }} |name=Excruciating Shot |action=standard |recharge=daily |keywords=Weapon |effect=Ranged 10/20; +13 Vs. AC; 3d10 + 7 damage, and the target is weakened. Miss: Half damage. }} Chitine Archer Tactics The chitine archer uses allies as a shield wall to protect itself, using ranged attacks to attack a foe from afar. Chitine Sneak |name=Short Sword |action=standard |recharge=encounter |keywords=Weapon |effect=+9 Vs. AC; 1d6 + 4 damage. }} |name=Dagger |action=standard |recharge=encounter |keywords=Weapon |effect=Ranged 5/10; +10 Vs. AC; 1d4 + 4 damage. }} |name=Deft Strike |action=standard |recharge=at-will |keywords=Weapon |effect=+14 Vs. AC; 1d6 + 9 damage. The chitine sneak can move 2 squares before the attack. }} |name=Trickster's Blade |action=standard |recharge=encounter |keywords=Weapon |effect=+14 Vs. AC; 2d6 + 9 damage. The chitine sneak gains a +2 bonus to its AC until the start of its next turn. }} |name=Trick Strike |action=standard |recharge=daily |keywords=Weapon |effect=+14 Vs. AC; 3d6 + 9 damage. Until the end of the encounter, each time the chitine sneak hits the target, the chitine sneak slides it 1 square. }} Chitine Sneak Tactics The chitine sneak relies on flanking to gain combat advantage|combat advantage]] for the benefits of sneak attack. It will often wait on the ceiling, dropping down on foes that pass underneath. Chitine Lore A character knows the following information with a successful arachana skill check|check]]. :DC 15: Chitines were once humans, but were transformed by their drow masters into a race of four-armed spiders with dark arachane rituals. Encounter Groups Chitines are usually found among spiders, and sometimes spydric-ones and ettercaps. Level 8 Encounter (XP 1750) * 1 Chitine Archer (level 8 skirmisher) * 1 Chitine Sneak (level 7 skirmusher) * 1 Theraphosa Youngling (level 5 brute) * 1 Saltacid Adult (level 7 skirmisher) * 1 Scytodid Youngling (level 6 artillery) * 2 Weaver Younglings (level 2 lurker) * 4 Spiders (level 1 minion) Chitines as Characters ---- Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Creatures → User Creatures. Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Creatures → User Creatures by Level → Level 7 Creatures. Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Creatures → User Creatures by Level → Level 8 Creatures. Back to Main Page → 4e Homebrew → Sourcebooks → Arachonomicon; the Book of Spiderkind → Monsters. Category:4e Category:User Category:Monster Category:Level 7 Category:Level 8 Category:Skirmisher Category:Spiderkind Origin Category:Humanoid Type Category:Spider Keyword Category:Arachonomicon; the Book of Spiderkind